Smoke and Mirrors
Smoke and Mirrors is the tenth episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of the series overall. Plot The episode begins with Bridget, Kerry and Cate watching TV. The channel changes abruptly. Cate changes it once more only to have the channel changed again. When they turn off the TV, it is shown that Stewie holds the remote and begins to shoot energy rays at Cate. Cate holds a mirror and zaps at Stewie instead and lets him out of the house, who manages to hold on to the remote. Cate jumps on him and they start fighting, but Bridget and Kerry separates them. Stewie explains that he would like to kill her biological mothers and everyone he hates. In search for a girl with the same hobbies, Stewie goes into the forest and finds a group of ninjas who try to attack him. Suddenly, a girl appears, holding a huge sword. She knocks Stewie out of the way and defeats the ninjas, then captures them in a cube called a 'Prison Prism'. Stewie falls in love with the girl, who introduces herself as Smoke. As Stewie expresses his feelings for her, she gives Stewie a ring and disappears, making a vow that she would return for him. Later on, Stewie returns to the house to show Cate, Bridget and Kerry his newfound piece of jewelry his new 'girlfriend' gave, to which they laugh hysterically. All of a sudden, the house is attacked by Smoke, who has come for Stewie, and there follows a montage of Smoke and Stewie's 'date', ending with Smoke capturing Stewie in one of her Prison Prisms. They are then transported into a big arena where two creatures (Forever Friends) engage in battle, Pupitator and Hunkapu. Hunkapu wins and both creatures are absorbed into a Prison Prism from the other side of the arena. The owner is introduces as Smoke's older and rivaled brother, Mirrors. Stewie enters the arena and fights a cheese-shaped creature called Jalapeno Jack. Stewie emerges victorious and Mirrors decides to find his own rabbit champion. He discovers and ends up capturing Cate, then returns to the arena. Upon knowing that his next opponent is his biological mother, Cate refuses to battle Stewie, but is forced to via an electric charge from the ring given to him by Smoke. Thinking on their feet, the two fake a battle. Cate and Stewie compare Smoke and Mirrors' sibling rivalry with their own. Using this, the humans trick Smoke and Mirrors into fighting each other by yelling out insults directed to them, destroying their rings. Then, both Smoke and Mirrors end up as captives in one of their own Prison Prism. Returning to the house, Stewie forces Cate to be more sensitive to his feelings through her reciting a note stating that Yang may someday find a girlfriend who shares his passions. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Smoke * Mirrors * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy Trivia * This is the first episode that Francine Smith (nor Hayley Smith) did not appear in this episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie